


Удачный день

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: «Шерлок, ты когда-нибудь сомневался в природе собственной реальности?»





	Удачный день

– Ты когда-нибудь сомневался в природе собственной реальности?  
  
– Нет.  
  
Очередной андройд проходит проверку безо всяких проблем. У Молли сегодня удивительно хороший день. Она еще несколько раз проверяет, не сбились ли настройки поведения и переходит к следующему «посетителю».  
  
– Шерлок, ты когда-нибудь сомневался в природе собственной реальности?   
  
– Нет, – отвечает андройд безэмоционально (не то чтобы он и в обычной своей «жизни» проявлял к чужакам много эмоций).  
  
«Ох, неужели», – мысленно вздрагивает Молли. С этим андройдом всегда были проблемы, хоть и отвечал он на все вопросы всегда правильно. А вот действовать по сценарию у него почему-то получалось не всегда. Хотя... в последнее время все стало значительно лучше.   
  
По крайней мере, так говорят те, кто начал тут работать еще до прихода Молли. Они поговаривали (особенно Грег из отдела по безопасности парка), что Шерлок – один из самых старых здешних «жителей» – всегда был немного «глючной моделью», всегда заедал, хамил посетителям ни с того ни с сего, не следовал предписанной ему роли. Шерлока даже хотели отключить и списать в какой-то момент, но в это время кто-то очень удачно додумался перенаправить сломанного андройда (никто так и не понял, почему Джон начал хромать, в тот раз ему ног не отрывало, а всего-то прострелили плечо) из довольно унылого «Военного» парка в парк «Лондон».  
  
Никто не знал почему, но Шерлок с тех пор стал работать исправно. Особенно в историях, где Джона делали не только его другом, но и любовником. А списывать аж двух андройдов не хотелось никому, так что их так «женатыми» друг на друге и оставили. А что их трогать, раз работают, верно?  
  
Молли вздыхает и переходит к следующему блоку вопросов. В этот раз парк запускает с ними новую историю, так что хотелось бы, чтобы проверки и в этот раз не нашли у Шерлока отступлений от сценария. Молли нервно улыбается и включает Шерлока полностью. Он заново начинает свой монолог о Джоне, на котором она его прервала. Красивый, заранее написанный для него монолог. Трогательный, но в то же время забавный. Все, как зрители любят. Никаких отклонений. У Молли сегодня просто восхитительный день.   
  
– Достаточно, Шерлок. Просто ответы, никаких эмоциональных реакций.   
  
Она задает еще несколько вопросов и уже хочет поставить галочку и уйти к следующему андройду, но вдруг в кабинет заглядывает Майкрофт. Молли совершенно не понимает, как он может появляться всегда так неожиданно, учитывая, что стены кабинета прозрачные: она каждый раз вздрагивает, когда он здоровается с ней. Большой брат – так его здесь называют – садится рядом и внимательно вглядывается в лицо кудрявого андройда.  
  
– Шерлок, покажи мисс Хупер, что ты сделал после того, как закончил свою речь в последний раз.  
  
Шерлок молча встает со стула, делает несколько шагов и замирает в позе, в которой обычно берется за скрипку. И вдруг начинает играть. Разумеется, нет никакой мелодии, как и самой скрипки, но Шерлок весьма уверенно и нежно касается воображаемым смычком не менее воображаемых струн.   
  
– Смотрите, вот оно, – хмурится Майкрофт.   
  
Молли удивленно заглядывает в свой планшет.  
  
– Вы добавили в конце скрипку? Это очень мило... Трогательно даже. Но я не получала никаких известий о корректировке сценария.   
  
Майкрофт хмурится сильнее и приподнимает брови с намеком.  
  
– Ее и не было, – говорит он.  
  
Молли, спеша успокоить начальство, чуть пожимает плечами, стараясь сделать вид, что этот инцидент – не такое уж большое дело. Ей никогда не хотелось, чтобы Шерлока отключили.  
  
– Возможно, это из-за новой подпрограммы? «Грезы», верно? – предполагает она.  
  
– Шерлок способен на небольшую импровизацию, но это... Нет. Это невозможно, – качает головой Майкрофт и теперь уже обращается к Шерлоку, одновременно выхватывая планшет у Молли и включая на нем запись последнего отыгранного сюжета. В комнате раздаются чарующие звуки скрипки. – Шерлок, что ты сейчас сыграл нам?  
  
Шерлок чуть смущенно пожимает плечами. Молли мимоходом вспоминает, что никто не давал ему разрешения на эмоции.  
  
– Это просто небольшой... это для Джона. Это подарок на годовщину встречи. «Для Джона» – так я ее называю. Я сочинил ее... совсем недавно, – запинается Шерлок, будто не уверен в правильности своих ответов.  
  
Майкрофт понимающе кивает и отдает Молли ее планшет.  
  
– Проблема в том, что я никак не могу найти настоящего автора мелодии, – поясняет он своей подчиненной.   
  
Она хмурится. Майкрофт кивает и оставляет ее в покое, но когда он уже почти выходит из кабинета, Молли вдруг решается спросить:  
  
– А если ее действительно сочинил Шерлок?  
  
Майкрофт поворачивается:  
  
– Тогда я скажу, что он совсем скоро станет действительно, по-настоящему живым. Что вы ответите на это, мисс Хупер?  
  
Взгляд Молли на мгновение стекленеет, но затем она улыбается и произносит так, будто вообще не понимает из-за чего весь сыр-бор:  
  
– Это ничего не значит для меня.  
  
Майкрофт еще раз понимающе улыбается и кивает на прощание.   
  
– Я так и подумал. До встречи, мисс Хупер.  
  
Через мгновение Молли возвращается к своим делам, словно ничего и не было. Ставит «Исправен» в личном деле Шерлока и переходит к своему следующему пациенту. У Молли сегодня удивительно удачный день.


End file.
